


Bright eyes will shine lovingly soon into mine

by starker_3000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: title from Drink, Drink, Drink - Mario LanzaWhen he had first walked in, he made a fool of himself by upon walking in the door, choking on his tongue and staring at Derek. He was knocked out of his reverie by Erica snickering next to Derek. He quickly righted himself and smoothed out his shirt, approaching the counter. Derek smiled and asked for his order. He was much too flustered to say anything and ran out when he got his drink. His first impression definitely wasn't good, but that didn't stop him from going.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 37





	Bright eyes will shine lovingly soon into mine

"An order for Stiles?" Stiles hears his name called in the crowded coffee shop, everyone wanting to escape the snowy streets and the cold weather. He moves to the pick-up counter and smiles at Erica. The object of his affections, Derek, had taken his order but then immediately went into the back. Erica then had to make his drink. He grabs the cup, an extra-large triple shot white mocha with 6 pumps of peppermint syrup and quickly left the shop and bustled through the streets to get to his 1 pm class. 

He had been going to the Starbucks that was on campus until they started renovations in late October. That meant that Stiles had to find a new coffee shop, as he wasn't gonna be able to survive without his coffee. He found 'Howlin' for Brew' on accident, walking to the precinct from school one day. It wasn't just the amazing coffee and scrumptious pastries that kept him coming back. It was, in large part, his crush on Derek. 

When he had first walked in, he made a fool of himself by upon walking in the door, choking on his tongue and staring at Derek. He was knocked out of his reverie by Erica snickering next to Derek. He quickly righted himself and smoothed out his shirt, approaching the counter. Derek smiled and asked for his order. He was much too flustered to say anything and ran out when he got his drink. His first impression definitely wasn't good, but that didn't stop him from going. Since then he had made great friends with Erica, Boyd, Issac, Peter, and Derek.

Stiles was pretty sure everyone but Derek knew of his crush at this point. The problem is though, that Derek is a **Certified Straight Guy** , or at least he thought so. Erica and Boyd had discussed his exes in the past, but only _female_ ones. Unless Alex and Taylor were guys, but Derek also didn't seem like the type to like someone like Stiles. Erica and Boyd also never used specific pronouns, so Stiles had no idea whether or not Derek even liked guys. And he potentially never would find out unless he asked today. Stiles ended school on Friday and Derek only worked Tuesdays and Saturdays so he had to ask today. This was his only chance.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles called out enthusiastically upon entering the cafe. Derek looked up at Sties and smiled, his eyes crinkling cutely. He moved from where he had been wiping down a counter to the till to take Stiles's order.

"Hey Stiles, the usual?" Derek said while moving to the espresso machine, grinding enough for the 3 shots.

"You know it." Stiles grinned, happy that Derek always remembered his order.

"How has your day been?" Derek asked, steaming the milk and stirring in the milk chocolate to the espresso shots. 

"Well school is over on Friday, and I can't wait for it to be over. What about you?" Stiles queried, while Derek added the white chocolate shots to the cup, as well as the steamed milk. 

"There was a woman that really made Boyd upset, and after she left he grumbled about Karens and Boomers." Derek said adding the chocolate drizzle.

"That's hilarious! I'll have to ask him about it." Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." Derek moved to put the whip on his drink.

"Anything else happened today?" Stiles probed.

"Nope, just that. Here is your extra-large white mocha with 3 shots and 6 pumps of peppermint." Derek smiled, handing Stiles his drink.

"Thanks! Hey… Derek? I know you're usually busy on the weekends, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out.... or something?" Stiles mumbled, losing his confidence, with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Oh uh, I'm gonna be pretty busy with work on Saturday. And then I'm probably gonna be doing something with Isaac on Sunday." Derek replied.

"Well if you change your mind, let me give you my number." Stiles ripped a small piece of paper and wrote down his number, handing it to Derek. "See you around." Stiles said and then left the store. 

He waited and waited for a text back from Derek, but nothing ever came. He was resigned to the fact that maybe Derek didn't like him after all, even as a friend. He didn't go back to the coffee shop, and moped around his house, possibly worrying his dad. He spent two weeks like that, not doing much except sleeping and moving around the house sighing. 

His phone started ringing in the other room. He picked it up without checking the caller ID and answered the call.

"Hello?" Stiles said noncommittally. 

"Hey, Derek. It's me, Stiles. No- uh that- that's not right. It's Derek. Stiles, hi." Derek stuttered over the phone.

"Oh it's you. I was wondering when you would get back to me. But I gotta say, two weeks is a long time. Why are you calling?" Stiles grumbled, still stewing in his heartbreak.

"Uh- sorry about that. I thought I lost the sheet of paper until I was going through my clean clothes one day and found it. I was wondering if your offer was still up for grabs." Derek explained.

"What offer?" Stiles asked, confused.

"I want to go out with you sometime," Derek stated. "Hopefully as friends, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Oh, that! You really want to?" Stiles gushed. "Like, maybe a date?"

"Of course! When are you free?" Stiles could tell that Derek was smiling, and he found that he was too.


End file.
